


hate me

by sunguzzlerr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunguzzlerr/pseuds/sunguzzlerr
Summary: based on the song Hate Me by Blue October. reader is sad as shiiiiiiiiit & peter comforts them
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 16





	hate me

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: parkers-rotten-potatoes & parkers-rotten-fics  
> & twitter: @sunguzzlerr

The shower was on and you sat on the floor, fully clothed, letting the cold water soak your clothes as you sobbed chest racking sobs. You leaned your head against the shower wall, squeezing your eyes shut. A knock on the door shook you from your thoughts. “Y/N?” You lifted your head at the sound.

/hate me today/

“P-Peter?” You softly croaked, barely audible over the squeal of the shower.

“Are you okay? C-can I c-”

“Yeah,” You interrupted, “Please..” Your voice was raspy and quiet, and Peter let himself in. “Are you okay?”

/hate me tomorrow/

You sobbed in response, and he shyly opened the curtain. “Oh, Y/N,” He breathed. “Come here, baby.” He crouched on the floor, unbothered by the stray water droplets hitting him. He wrapped his arms around you. “Come here, sweetheart.” He lifted you from the tub as you sobbed into his chest. “What’s wrong, Y/N? Talk to me sweetheart.” His voice was soft and soothing. He carried you to your bedroom, laid you on the bed, and wrapped a blanket around you. “W-what are you doing here?” You asked shakily. 

/hate me for all the things I didn’t do for you/

“Your mom let me in. You weren’t answering my calls. I thought-” He didn’t finish, letting you know exactly what he thought. “I thought something happened.”

“I’m sorry,” You whispered, burying your face in the blanket. “I’m so sorry.” Your voice was muffled and you choked on a sob.

/hate me in ways/

“Y/N, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay, you’re going to be o-”

“No it’s not!” You shouted, lifting your head, not caring about the tears and snot that ran down your face. “It’s not okay. I-I keep h-hurting you and-”

“You’ve never hurt me!” He exclaimed, putting a hand on your knee.

“This doesn’t hurt you? The constant fear of me k-killing myself? Me crying 24/7? This doesn’t hurt you?” 

/yeah, ways hard to swallow/

“It does but-”

“But nothing, Peter! I keep hurting you and I can’t stop. I can’t stop feeling this way. I- I-” You were hyperventilating, your emotions taking over your speech. 

“Y/N, this isn’t your fault! Why can’t you understand that? I love you-”

“But you shouldn’t!” You yelled. “You should h-hate me! You should hate me f-f-for everything. All I do is h-hurt you. I-I’m not worth it!”

/hate me so you can finally see what’s good for you/

“Y/N.” He said sternly, cupping your face in his hands. “I will never hate you.” He pressed his lips to yours, and for a moment, everything that was wrong with your life disappeared.


End file.
